


a park, a pitch, and two dads

by writerdragonfly



Series: [keep us together] [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Barry Allen, Dad!Leonard Snart, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora, Len and Barry at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a park, a pitch, and two dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> Set pre-Michael. <3  
> For my darling dragdragdragon.  
> Apologies for the tagging accident. Apparent AO3 wanted this to be Len/Barry/Eddie. It is not.

****

“What if I don’t like it?” Nora asks, staring at the ball in her hands with a frown.

“Then you don’t like it,” Len tells her, and she looks up at him so earnestly that he feels a little breathless.

“Okay. I wanna try,” she says, turning back in the direction of the pitch. 

“Hey, Nora?” Len calls before she can step any further away. 

“Yeah?” 

“If you don't want to try out for any sports, your dad and I will still support you.”

She blushes a little, turns back to the pitch. 

“I know, Len,” she says after a moment, her voice a little strangled. 

“Are you guys coming?” Barry asks, casually jogging over with a bottle of water. 

“Yeah, we’re just plotting how to kick your ass,” Len says, smirking at his boyfriend. 

He nearly doesn't catch the soccer ball before it hits him in the face. 

“ _ Language _ ,” Nora says with a wide grin. 

Barry snorts water out of his nose, which sets Nora off In a fit of hysterics. By the time everyone's stopped laughing, Nora’s nervousness is gone. 

Nora takes to the rush of soccer like a fish to water, chasing the ball around the pitch with an ease that reminds Len unbelievably much of her father. And she's happy, despite the slow reddening of the bridge of her nose. 

“Soccer was a good idea,” Barry says, watching as Nora puts her entire body into catching the ball from her spot in front of the goal. One of the kids that had migrated over from the family reunion nearby cheers, slapping her hand to Nora’s afterward. 

“Lisa suggested it,” Len admits, accepting Barry’s light kiss anyway. 

“Dad! Did you see that?” Nora asks him excitedly, taking a swig from the bottle her dad hands her. 

“It was a great catch,” Barry says, smiling down at her. 

She turns to go back, but Len grabs her arm lightly before she can. 

“Ah, you need more sunscreen first.”

And Len’s pretty sure that's when it  _ really _ hits him that he's Nora’s other parent, for better or worse. 

****  
  



End file.
